


Fair and Square

by tvaine



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jerry is mentioned, Rivalry, Romance, i have no idea how to tag so bare with me, shall we say, some time after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvaine/pseuds/tvaine
Summary: When Anne is knocked out by a virus for a week straight, Miss Stacy kindly asks Gilbert to go deliver some books to her.





	1. Revealed notes

It was Friday. Definitely one of Anne's favorite days. She loved entering the school ground on this specific day, breathing in the air of mischief that surrounded the place. The scholars were usually ready for the weekend by now, something you could spot easily as the corners of their mouths were slightly upturned, and generous laughter echoed as they were standing together, chattering.

However, this Friday Anne did not get to enter the school ground, neither breathe in any air of mischief. She could barely breathe in any air for that matter, her nose was completely stuffed. It had cleared up a bit the past week, but the headaches were still there. Matthew had traveled into Charlottetown for the doctor when they first found out about Anne not feeling well, explaining the symptoms.

One morning, she had woken up awfully exhausted. She didn't think much of it, and was determined to go to school. She did her daily routine, got out of bed and made it just perfectly — just like Marilla's usual orders, and then she changed her clothing. Anne was mid-way in braiding her long red hair as she noticed multiple red spots peeking out on her neck.

She had run down to Marilla in a rush, utterly out of her mind. She had no idea what those mystical red spots could be, and after an inspect of Marilla, neither did she.

"I have several more years to live, Marilla!" Anne whined. "Dying a slow and agonizing death with red spots all over my body is not an ideal way to leave this earth!"

“Stop that, Anne,” Marilla heaved. “You’re not dying, child.”

Marilla also noted that the red spots were almost as red as her hair before calling in Matthew, ushering him to get to a doctor. This was all very gruesome and chaotic in Anne's mind.

Even though she had red spots all over, and her skin was exceedingly dry, her sore throat was the worst. It started out as just that, but after a couple of days she could barely speak. It was vile. Torture, almost. One of her favorite ways of expressing herself was completely gone — only for some days, but gone nonetheless.

The doctor said it sounded like Scarlet fever, and with the right medication would be over in about ten days — something that seemed reasonable in Anne's eyes. As long as she could go to school in the meantime. She did not have time to fall behind anyone, and by all means especially not Gilbert Blythe.

And so, when Matthew did indeed tell her that there were no way for her to go to school while being sick (the doctors orders), she was devastated. She had to keep in bed, take her medication and focus on getting better as soon as possible.

After laying in bed for seven days straight, Anne had decided that Scarlet fever was definitely the worst. Probably worse than the plague. She could not talk, nor could she go to school.

The medication Matthew had gotten her from the doctor did help, it just didn't help enough. Her voice was limited, and she only answered when absolutely needed. Marilla made her soup every day for breakfast and supper, which soothed her throat just enough to get a daily dose of questions out of her mouth.

"Gilbert," Miss Stacy spoke once class had ended. Most people had filed out of the school house, and the only people left were Gilbert and Charlie who discussed something from that day’s class. Gilbert's head shot up, and Miss Stacy nodded for him to step up to the teacher's desk. He gave a slight nod to Charlie as a sign that he could go without him.

Miss Stacy’s gaze followed Gilbert as he stumbled a bit to get up from his own desk and come forward. "Please, will you be so kind and go by Anne to deliver these books?" She put her hand atop of a bundle of books that were neatly placed at the corner of her desk.

Gilbert couldn't say no, he did kind of owe her from that time she came by his place, giving him the books he needed. He also really wanted to check up on Anne as well. Diana had informed everyone that she was sick, still she had missed five whole days of school, which was worrying.

He knew how much she valued school, and especially learning — meaning she must have been really sick. Being stuck at Green Gables must have wrecked every fiber in the red-haired girl he knew so very well.

"Sure, Miss Stacy," he hummed, a smile forming on his lips. He took a good grip around the bundle of books and brought them back to his desk, putting them in his shoulder bag before he threw it on his shoulder, sauntered out of the school house, and away from the school grounds.

Walking through the woods went faster than estimated, and soon enough Green Gables had come into sight. Gilbert walked in through the gate that lead into the farm, and instantly found himself on the front porch, knocking on the front-door.

He knocked multiple times, receiving no answer. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around for a minute. There were no souls around. He couldn’t view that far, but maybe there were someone in their field, or maybe Jerry was in the barn, like he always is.

Gilbert was about to knock again for the last time when the door handle was twisted, and the door that was opened revealed a certain red-head. It was the certain red-headed girl he wanted to see.

Her hair was just a big knot, and the sparkle in her eyes were gone. They were usually so clear and bright, full of emotion. Now they were on the verge of a dull grey. Still, Gilbert couldn't help but to form a sympathetic smile. "Hey," he said.

"Has the future doctor come to see me on my deathbed?" Anne stopped. She hadn't said as many words for quite some days now, and her throat was already tickling, foretelling that some big coughs were heading her way. She turned away to let them out, gaining a better voice before continuing. "If I had known I would've changed into my heavenly dress with puffed sleeves at least. Have Jerry fetch me some flowers and put them in my hair."

Gilbert chuckled, he hadn't quite released his furrowed brows yet. They laid upon his face for quite a while, showing Anne his concern.

"So," Gilbert started, unclear with his words. His lips parted once again when Anne gave the dark-haired boy a weak nod, implying that he continued, and that she didn’t mind answering. "How are you?"

"Swallowing is painful, talking is painful. It's supposedly Scarlet fever," Anne said. "Most things are painful. The medication has helped. I do feel better now."

The medication that Matthew had gotten had also cost them a lot. Anne made a promise to never get as gravely ill again, and she would help them on the farm as much as she could.

"At least you won't get it more than once," Gilbert said, offering some knowledge. Anne nodded with a smile dancing lightly on her lips. She wasn't quite sure what to say, or if she should say anything at all.

She went with nothing at all, knowing that there wasn't ever any awkward silences with this boy standing right before her. Even if they just walked in silence, looked at each other in silence, stood there in front of each other in silence — there was still nothing awkward about it. It gave both Anne and Gilbert some kind of déjà vu, but as a matter of fact they had already been in this situation before, only the other way around. 

Also, he probably had come for a reason, and he would most likely touch onto that reason sooner or later.

As Anne suspected, Gilbert started digging in his shoulder bag. "I came by with some books," he said, taking a quick gaze at Anne. Her face was pale, thinking about it, her sentences were cut short and not filled with every loving word that came to mind. She still had some red spots that were an easy for the sight of eyes as well. In all, she seemed weak. "There's a lot of them, maybe I should bring them inside for you."

That would also give Gilbert an opportunity to slip in some of his notes, lend them to Anne. He knew very well that if he had given them to her in her bare hands she wouldn't have accepted them — but if he tucked his notebook between some other books she would've just had to go with it once she found it.

Anne moved away from the doorway, clearing way for Gilbert who was already on his way in, still head almost tucked down in his shoulder bag — digging for all of the books. He casually stepped into the kitchen and stopped by their long table. His back was turned against Anne as he placed every book perfectly on top of each other on the table, pulling up about five books, and discreetly his notebook before he turned back towards Anne. "Wouldn't want you to fall behind," he said. 

Gilbert’s sentence struck Anne as deliciously funny. Maybe it was the pain medication she had taken, sided with her main medication, or maybe it was something else, like fever, but no matter what it was — she laughed. She would never have fallen behind, not even if he didn't bring by those books. She would've just fine made up her lost time by herself.

However, she did not say that, she came through with a smile and an almost whispered, "Thank you," to the young boy.

He smiled himself; dazzling and bright. His lips parted, and with one eyebrow raised, Anne was waiting for the next trail of words to come out of Gilbert's mouth. 

"At least, if you're gonna beat me, I want you to do it fair and square."

Later that evening, Matthew said it would be nice if she did some homework, put her mind on something else for a while. Anne agreed, and sat down after supper.

Anne laid out the books, soon enough uncovering a mysterious notebook titled "Gilbert Blythe's Notebook," somehow revealing. Her mind traveled back to where it was earlier that day, she would never have fallen behind, not even if he didn't bring by those books. She could make up her lost time very well without his help through a notebook. She understood everything just fine from the books she had.

She did certainly not need Gilbert's personal notes.

"Sit still in your chair, Anne!" Marilla fussed. For the past hour Anne had been flipping desperately from page to page in one of her books. Those mean and nasty equations that was scattered around on different pages didn't help her with anything at all, they only confused her even more.

She had started wobbling her chair, the two front legs slightly soaring from the ground, making the whole chair unsteady.

Her position had also shifted every five minutes. One leg up, two legs up, both legs down, swaying them, one leg up and one down whilst swaying one, she never really settled with one specific position for her legs.

One elbow on the table, both elbows on the table, one whole arm laying on the table — her head lightly resting on the middle part. Finally, she had settled on a great position for her arms and hands, her elbow buried into the table, her hand placed on her forehead whilst trying to figure out what the obscure question about equations right before her actually meant.

She had never, ever struggled so much with some dumb equations. Well, other than when she first had learned it, nonetheless she was much better now. Or at least she thought.

Not being able to answer a simple math question made her question if she took the right vocation choice by choosing to be a teacher. How could she give away any knowledge if she didn't have any herself? She couldn't just abandon the question either as she was determined to finish each and every line — not missing one single letter. If the class had gone through it, so must Anne do.

Maybe she could just take a quick peek into Gilbert's notebook. A very short, tiny peek. For all she knew he might not even have written anything about it. However, if she got an answer to the question, and even better an explanation, then maybe she could call it a day, and not feel so badly about herself.

She hesitantly grabbed Gilbert's book that laid across the table and put it on top of her own books.

She skimmed through the first pages as everything seemed perfectly in place. It was neatly done, everything elegantly and precisely on the lines. However, when she had come quite far in — there was something that seemed out of place. Suddenly it became sloppy and inconsistent. Nothing alike Gilbert at all.

She stopped and held down the page with her palm, for a minute she just stared at the chaotic page that was a part of Gilbert Blythe's notebook. In-between the lines she could detect a name. Not just any name. Weirdly enough, it wasn't exactly a real name either; it was a nickname, and it was the same nickname sprinkled around.

_Carrots_.

She read it over, and over again. About ten times before an emotion came barging in. Anger. If she hadn't been sick still, she thought she would've raged, boiled even.

Anne quickly shut his notebook and slid it back across the table. Did he do this on purpose? Should've she started from the back? Was he aware of it? Well, of course he was. Why else would it be there? Maybe I should check again — maybe he had written about carbon, maybe about carnival, carat, or even carry. There were lots of different fully explainable options.

Anne leaned over the table and grabbed the book once again. This time, she opened it more in the middle, when yet another surprise came into sight.

_Anne_ , the boy had written multiple times amidst the many lines once again. This time she was certain, she knew what her own name looked like, and she knew how Gilbert wrote her name — thanks to the letters they shared almost a year back.

And to be fair, his handwriting was astonishing. It was beautiful to look at. Something Anne noticed, was that he had changed his A's. He had started writing it in a more modern way — curling the end of the line that went horizontally over. It looked delicate and elegant. It made her name seem more distinguished than anybody had ever written it.

The way Gilbert wrote her name almost made her like it even more than the most favorable name she knew, Cordelia.


	2. Truce, once again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addressing something she found in a certain person's notebook doesn't seem as easy as one would think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all wanted it, and here it is, another chapter!

Waking up some mornings after, Anne somehow felt ready for school. This morning she didn’t feel the usual dizziness she had felt for the past few weeks, nor the sudden exhaustion the minute she stepped out of bed. The redness of her rash had started peeling off the same day that Gilbert had shown up on their porch, and so thankfully her face wasn’t as red as her hair anymore.

Anne arose from her bed and placed herself in front of the mirror for quite some time, looking for any red spots left. She changed her clothing in front of the mirror, trying to detect any redness, yet there were nothing her bare eyes could locate. As she bent down and put on her footwear, she could feel a small smile tingle on her lips. If she had done this five days ago she’d sweat it all out because of her unusual high fever.

“I thought I heard something,” a voice said when the door was agape, revealing an also smiling Matthew.

“Yes,” Anne said hurriedly, picking up her books and slate. “And I am very much ready for some well-needed development in knowledge.” She stopped in front of Matthew, feet together, her back straight.

“Then I suppose you better hurry.” He moved away from the door, letting Anne pass by and closed it after she had passed.

Even though Marilla had made her soup almost every day she had been sick for her sore throat, she still had a difficulty with working up an appetite. This morning, however, went quite alright. She tried eating a piece of toast, but more so, it still hurt her throat. She then tried some eggs, which, thankfully, went down alright.

“I want you right back home after school, Anne. No adventures.” Marilla said. “I don’t want you getting sick again.”

Anne was about to tell Marilla about the piece of information Gilbert had told her - that she couldn’t get that kind of sick again, but advised herself against it. She would much rather leave for school to see Diana, and even Ruby, again.

Leaving Green Gables, and continuing into the woods, Anne found Diana waiting just around where their paths crossed.

“My dear Diana!” Anne uttered, picking up some pace to reach her.

“Anne, how great it is to finally see you! Gilbert gave me updates on your well-being the other day,” Diana said, adding in that she was happy Anne had gotten better while pulling her into a big hug.

Diana was the one to pull out of the hug a bit later, moving her hands from around Anne to her shoulders as she inspected her closely. Her red hair was intertwined tight into some braids, her eyes were bright and shining - however, still not as bright as usual. She imagined them to shift back to normal once Anne had gotten back to her usual surroundings at school.

“Do I seem healthy and recovered enough to leave for school?” Anne joked. Diana noticed that her cheeks seemed redder than usual, and especially redder than her whole face, so she offered to carry her books. “Let me take your books, you look drained already.”

Anne pursed her lips, not being quite sure, before nodding her head quietly. They were rather  difficult for her to drag along, especially now after a few weeks of barely being able to walk up and down the stairs. The first week of being sick Anne had just laid flat out, sleeping endlessly, and sweating in bed. After the worst of times under her illness she had been able to walk down the stairs, but that was mostly it.

Thankfully, Gilbert came over when he did and not earlier. Anne was in a fine shape that day, the fever had drifted away, and she was able to walk down the stairs. Marilla, Matthew and Jerry were all out doing different things that day, and so it was Anne’ responsibility to open the door if any guests decided to come over.

What Anne did not think of though, when she handed her books over to Diana, was about the notebook of a certain boy that she had shoved in between some other books.

The two girls walked with locked arms through the woods in silence. Being in each other’s presence felt quite good enough for now, and the other girls would most likely want to hear about how Anne felt and what she had done while being sick.

When they were almost at the end of the long road, Ruby came running behind the girls, locking her own arm with Diana’s as they rounded the corner and could spot the school house.

Ruby leaned over Diana to look at Anne, “It’s so good to have you back!” she said. Anne took a deep breath before they started walking up the stairs that lead straight into the school, and exhaled when Diana opened the door.

Behind the door you could see the schoolchildren scattered around, everyone minding their own business, but when Tillie screeched Anne’s name, loud enough for everyone to hear, they all turned around.

“Look! The wild dog is back,” Billy taunted, fitting in a couple of  _ woofs _ at the end. Anne tilted her chin high up and turned away from the ridiculous boy she had learned to ignore wholeheartedly.

She hung her headwear neatly on a hook, as well as her coat before asking Diana kindly for her books. “Yeah, of course, here!” Diana said, stretching out her arm with books in hand, crashing with Anne’s hand and suddenly all spilled out on the floor. All of her many books, her slate, pen - and the notebook.

Anne threw herself down on the floor and started gathering her books as quickly as possible. She made sure to place the notebook safely underneath everything, so it was easily accessible if she encountered Gilbert with a great opportunity to give it back, but also so the others couldn’t see it as easily.

“Take it easy, Anne,” Diana said, putting a reassuring hand on Anne’s shoulder. “It’s only books.”

Anne had to take some more deep breaths before she stood up again, holding her books and slate close to her chest. She avoided Josie, Tillie and Jane who had walked up to the three girls. She kept walking past most of the scholars that was still spread all over in the school house, and sat down on her desk.

When Miss Stacy finally appeared into the doorframe, everything got orderly. Everyone’s eyes shot to the door, and suddenly everyone stopped talking and went to their desks to sit beside their chosen partner. Everyone had more respect for Miss Stacy than almost any other person in Avonlea.

“I see Miss Anne Shirley-Cuthbert decided to delight us with her presence today,” she said, putting her bag on her own desk. “Welcome back. I hope you feel much better.”

Anne answered with a nod, paired with a smile. She looked down and started to adjust her slate to sit just perfectly according to the corners of her desk.

Most of the day went by just fine for Anne. During lunch she had sat down with the girls in their preferred corner and told them all about being horribly sick. As usual, Josie had only spat out some witty remark and walked away, not bothering the girls anymore.

As soon as their lesson had started again, her thought came drifting to Gilbert every once in a while. More so often when he answered a question, soon followed with a radiant smile when Miss Stacy announced that his given answer, was indeed right.

But also, she couldn’t help but think about the notebook. And the particular names that were messily spread out across the pages. Did he give the notebook to her on purpose, as if he was he trying to prove something? Insult her with more  _ Carrot _ remarks? She found herself wondering about it for a while. Seeing as he also thereafter wrote her actual name,  _ Anne _ , he could nowhere near possible mean it as an insult. 

Her thoughts didn’t drift further away on the matter since Miss Stacy opened her mouth at the end of the day and announced something that caught Anne’s attention immediately.

“Since we’re all at our utmost greatest today,” their teacher leaned back in her chair, facing her scholars. “I thought we could finish today’s lesson with a spelling-bee! However, we’ll add a little twist.”

Diana’s eyes darted to Anne, whose eyes were already fastened on Diana. They both met each other with a big smile, some squeals escaping their lips. This would certainly give Anne an amazing opportunity to show everyone that she still was at the top of the class, and Diana knew how much Anne loved spelling bees.

“Jane, Charlie, Anne, Ruby and Gilbert,” Miss Stacy carefully picked out, pointing her fingers at each individual, gesturing for them to come up front once they had been chosen.

Anne’s eyes widened once she mentioned Gilbert. A spelling bee against him would be a great way of showing him that she could catch up on school work and such just fine by herself, but deep down, she simply just didn’t want to. It wouldn’t be a rivalry, it would just be uncomfortable.

“Now, I want you to pick your own words. The first one who’s out, well, loses. The people left standing will be the winners. Also, keep the words light, please. I wouldn’t wanna be caught red-handed not knowing how to spell a word,” she chuckled.

“Won’t this take all day?” someone questioned.

“Sometimes the things we know the best are the things we fail on when depended on the most,” she answered, placing herself in front of the furnace that was in the middle of the school room. It was still early in the year, and having it fired up gave the whole room a nice warmth. “Jane, you go first.”

Jane went with the word  _ accommodate _ , spelling it just perfectly. Apart from getting some tutoring from Prissy, she was quite an excellent student herself. After, came Charlie who decided upon the word  _ embarrass _ , also spelling it perfectly.

“ Rapscallion , R-A-P-S-C-A-L-L-I-O-N,” Anne spelled perfectly, giving Diana a small smile when finished.

“Breathtaking,” Ruby said, moving her head to look up at Gilbert who stood on her left. “B-R-E-A-T-H-T-A-K-I-N-G,” she spelled, her smile getting bigger by every letter (some would even say she got closer to him by every letter as well), while Gilbert’s face was growing a sense of discomfort by every letter.

However, he did force the smallest of smiles to appear on his face - only to prevent Ruby from feeling scorned. He was very well aware of her massive crush on him, and would hate for her to feel bad about herself just because he didn’t feel the same.

Anne, though, who was standing there, looking straight ahead, had noticed the class keeping stifled giggles and chuckles as the scene was being folded out in front of them.

When Ruby herself had come out of her own bubble, Gilbert coughed before getting ready for his own word.  _ Accouchement _ , he had spelled. Gaining a large amount of claps when finished. Anne wasn’t quite sure how to spell that word herself, thus meaning she had to up her game.

The spelling bee went on for a while, Ruby still keeping the not-so-subtle adoration towards Gilbert going on, up until Gilbert spelled a specific word.  _ Notebook _ . Anne’s heart skipped a beat, her stomach dropped, her face turned red, and she could already feel sweat starting to form in her palm. She was even unable to comprehend how he spelled it, she assumed it was right, but the only thing she heard was Notebook, and that was it. Everything after went blurry.

_ Was this all a trickery? Did he plant her name in his notebook so he could win in a spelling bee? Gilbert Blythe, cheating? _

“ _ Anne! _ ” Ruby waved her hands in front of Anne, repeating her name for quite a while. 

Anne stumbled a bit with her words before she stumbled out the word, “ presumptuous.” A word she had no idea how to spell. “P-R-E-S-U-M-P-T-U-O-S,” she spelled, thinking it was better to continue on rather than back down on her own chosen word.

“I’m sorry, Anne, that’s the wrong spelling,” Miss Stacy said. “Seems like we have some winners, then. Congratulations!” she started clapping, the class soon enough following. Anne trailed off back to her desk, walking as if all life had been drained from her. The purpose of the spelling bee, for her anyway, all ruined because of Gilbert Blythe.

The wonderful feeling of beating someone in something such as spelling. All just  _ words _ . Her favorite thing in the whole wide world.

She slumped down on the bench beside Diana. She started to put her books on top of each other when Miss Stacy began talking about how successful their day was, then saying her goodbyes to everyone as they filed out of the school. 

Anne was still slow in her motions, something Diana didn’t have time for. “I need to get home, Anne,” she said. “I have to babysit Minnie May, but please get home safely!”

The two girls gave each other a hug and departed before Anne put on her coat. Slowly she grasped her headwear and pulled it down on her head, just enough to cover her ears from the blasting wind that seemed to have appeared outside.

When she finally opened the door and took a step out, she could hear the rustling sound of leaves flowing in the wind. Her foot wandered in front of the other, and when she was down the porch, she could hear a familiar voice coming closer. “Anne!” he shouted.

Anne turned around to see Gilbert jogging towards her. “You look much better than last time I saw you.”

“You saw me not very long ago.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I certainly don’t,” she said, picking up her pace. “Now please, excuse me.”

Anne had a big discussion with herself last night on how she was supposed to address Gilbert’s unplanned chaos. She concluded with that she wanted to act like she didn’t even see or use his notes, but knowing herself too well, it would’ve driven her mad.

“Anne, please. Let’s talk!” he tried, jogging up to her and reaching out for her. Before his hand touched her arm, she stopped and turned around herself.

“You humiliated me, in front of  _ everyone _ ,” she said while turning back again to face the road. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

Gilbert realized that he wouldn’t get Anne to stop anytime soon, so he tagged along. “I shouldn’t have. I just wanted to see if you had seen it.”

Anne kept walking, not the slightest of sounds escaping her mouth, however her brain was racing with thoughts, _ of course she had seen it. A competent brain would’ve caught onto that. _

“I didn’t expect such a reaction,” Gilbert tried his best at sounding convincing. “Look, I’m sorry,” he dipped his head down to take a closer look at her as she didn’t walk as fast anymore. Exhaustion was making its way in on Anne, yet she did not have any of it. She had no intention of collapsing right in front of him, not even tell him about it.

“I forgot it was in there when I gave it to you,” he urged, trying to fit in his every thought, get her attention. He wanted to  _ talk _ to her, not just throw around dull excuses.

They had reached the opening of the woods when Gilbert all of a sudden said, “I think you have a pretty name.”

His words made Anne stop dead in her tracks. She straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath. She wasn’t even quite sure how she wanted to play this out. She could be mad at him for writing Carrots, or tease him about the fact that he wrote  _ her _ name.

Or she could take it like a mature woman would. Flattered, however, she didn’t feel. “Still want me to beat you fair and square?” she asked, turning around to look up at him. Their height difference was something that bothered her. 

Gilbert’s smirk found an appearance on his lips. “How about this,” he said, “I say we be friends for now, and then we can see who wins the next spelling bee?”

“How about a spelling bee, right here, right now?” Anne asked. Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows, signalizing for Anne to continue. “Truce.”

Anne stretched out her arm, opening her hand into a welcoming handshake that Gilbert happily accepted. Their hands went into a nice sync as he spelled it out for old times sake.

“T-R-U-C-E.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry jrihtier I'm laughing at Ruby in this, she's literally me.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, well, all of this! And also again, a big thanks to Tessa who read through!

**Author's Note:**

> (you can also find me on tumblr as @gilbertblyth)
> 
> anyway i just wanted to say a big thanks to sweet tessa, Lil_Redhead who managed to read through and spice it up.


End file.
